The Kidnapped Daughter
by A.Pelosi
Summary: What happens if Hermione Granger finds out she is adopted? R&R Now...a romance story b/w Hermione and Draco! Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story. It is different from all my other stories, for I have writer's block for my other story. I am hoping this'll ease the writer's block. Send me ideas! It'll help!**** It is a Harry Potter story! Enjoy!**

**Rating: T (probably PG-13)**

**Pairing: none, for now :)**

**Summary: What if Hermione is adopted? She finds this out in her 6th year, so she is 16. It is 2006. R&R!**

**Title: The Kidnapped Daughter**

**Amera**

**NB: They hired a midwife instead of going to the hospital.**

**Preface (16 years ago)**

The Zabini Manor was quiet except for the master bedroom. In it, a woman of about 35 was in labor with a baby. Her husband stood by her side.

The midwife was yelling, "Push, Mrs. Zabini!" Mrs. Zabini did, and a gave birth to a baby boy.

"It's a boy!" said the midwife. Mr. and Mrs. Zabini smiled. They had hoped for a boy.

Then, the midwife said, "There is another one coming. Push one more time, Mrs. Zabini, just once more!" She did, and gave birth to a baby girl.

"It's a girl! Twins! 'Tis a miracle, madam," said the midwife.

Mr. and Mrs. Zabini smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, how about you name your twins, and I'll write up birth certificates. Keep in mind that as soon as I write down the names, it is pernament; you won't be able to change it later," said the midwife.

"Dear, I'll name our baby girl, you can name the boy," said Mrs. Zabini. "We are blessed to have two children."

Mr. Zabini nodded and said, "The boy's name will be Blaise Johnathan Zabini." The midwife nodded as she dipped her quill into some ink and scratched the name onto the parchment. Then, she took baby Blaise and put a drop of his blood onto the certificate.

"That way, it's official. No one else can pretend to be Blaise," said the midwife.

"And...our baby girl's name will be Rosella Kalana Anastasia Zabini," said Mrs. Zabini. The midwife started scratching that name onto a separate piece of parchement and put a drop of Rosella's blood onto the certificate.

"Same reason," said the midwife.

The birth certificates said the following:

**Pernament Magical Birth Certificate**

**Name: Blaise Johnathan Zabini**

**DOB: August 1st, 1990 (A/N: Pretend it is August 1st, 1990)**

**Parents: Anastasia Alexandra Zabini and Edmund Victor Zabini**

**Siblings: Twin sister: Rosella Kalana Anastasia Zabini**

**Height: 2 feet 3 inches**

**Eye Color: midnight blue**

**Hair color: black**

**Place of Birth: Zabini Manor**

**Blood Status: Pure**

* * *

><p>The other one said:<p>

**Pernament Magical Birth Certificate:**

**Name: Rosella Kalana Anastasia Zabini**

**DOB: August 1st, 1990**

**Parents: Anastasia Alexandra Zabini and Edmund Victor Zabini**

**Siblings: Twin brother: Blaise Johnathan Zabini**

**Height: 2 ft 2 inches**

**Eye color: midnight blue**

**Hair color: black**

**Place of birth: Zabini Manor**

**Blood Status: Pure**

However, the happiness did not last. On September 20th, 1990, a figure dressed in black was lurking and snuck in. He snatched baby Rosella and quickly left. (NB: This guy is a bad guy, so he really did kidnap baby Rosella).

After he left Zabini Manor, he cast a powerful glamour charm (which was like a concealment charm; the only difference was that this stayed on the subject for a certain period of time, whereas the concealment charm can be only removed by the person with a wand and the correct spell; it masks appearences) on the baby girl that will last till her 16th birthday. Her eyes became a warm brown, her hair color a frizzy brown. Her height was shortened to 1 and a half foot. Yes, the man was also a wizard, just like the Zabinis. He went to the Muggle Orphanage and rang the doorbell.

An elderly woman of about 70 opened it. "Yes?" she asked.

The man rasped, "Hello, madam, I found this girl on the street. Looks like someone abandoned her or she lost her parents. I want her in the orphanage. Don't know her name. Just ask her adopted parents to name her."

"Of course, sir," she said. She gingerly took the baby and closed the door.

The Grangers were sitting on the opposite side. She was talking to them about adoption before this baby came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this baby just came in. She looks like she's a day old. Do you want her?" asked the lady.

"Yes, I think so. She looks so cute. Vincent, I think she's the one," said Mrs. Granger.

"I agree, Lisa, dear. What's her name, Mrs. Roger?" asked Mr. Granger to the lady, whose name was Mrs. Roger.

"We don't know. If you adopt her, you can name her," said Mrs. Roger.

"Yes," said Lisa Granger. Mrs. Roger took out a pen and an adoption form, ready to fill in it.

"Her name..." said Lisa Granger, "will be Hermione Jean Granger."

"We'll give her a birthday...September 20th, 1990. It is the day we are adopting her," said Vincent Granger.

Mrs. Roger quickly filled the adoption form, which said:

**Adoption Form**

**Name: Hermione Jean Granger**

**Birth parents: unknown, or deceased**

**Place of adoption: St. Clair Orphanage**

**Adoptive Parents: Vincent and Lisa Granger**

**DOB: September 20th, 1990**

**Height: 1 foot 6 inches**

**Eye color: warm brown**

**Hair color: frizzy brown**

**Biological Siblings: unknown**

**Adoptive Siblings: none**

The Grangers smiled as they took baby Hermione with them back to their house to raise.

* * *

><p>Back at Zabini Manor, the Zabinis looked far and wide for their child, little Rosella. They decided to keep their missing child a secret, for they did not want to be bombarded by the press, nor did they want anyone to know their child got kidnapped.<p>

A/N:

That was just the preface.

R&R!

Amera


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. School's ending, and I had to study for finals! Here we go!

**Hermione Granger, Granger House, London, England, 16 years later: (This is during the summer before her 6th year)**

Hermione woke up one bright sunny morning. The date, to be exact was August 1st, 2006. Exactly one month before her return to school. She was only 15, but turning 16 soon, a normal teenager, or so the world thought. Hermione was actually a witch, but to be exact, she was what the Wizarding world would call a Muggleborn witch. Even though Hermione was a witch, her parents weren't. Therefore, she was called a mudblood, a Muggleborn, otherwise known as born to non-magical people. She was in Gyffindor house and was the smartest witch in her grade, and a prefect. She was best friends with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Ron Weasley.

Hermione went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Suddenly, she let out a bloodcurling scream. She stared at herself in horror. She wasn't her. Her brown bushy hair was no longer brown, or bushy. It was as black as a raven, long and somewhat straight, and flowed down to her shoulders in soft curls. She no longer had warm brown eyes; her eyes became a midnight blue color. She was paler in form, and she was taller. She was no longer 5'2, but was 5'10. Her teeth were straight and white, and not crooked. Overall, you couldn't tell that this girl used to be brown haired bookworm Gryffindor Hermione Granger, unless you were there personally to see the changes. She was actually beautiful.

Her mom, Lisa Granger, hurried to the bathroom and gasped when she saw this beautiful black haired girl.

"'Mione? Is that you?" she asked, uncertain.

"Yes, Mom, it's me. But, I don't look like me. I don't look like you, either. What happened, Mom?" asked Hermione.

"Come downstairs, 'Mione, we have a lot to talk about," said Lisa.

Hermione came down, watching her father and mother. "Hermione, there is no easy way to say this. You're adopted," said Vincent Granger.

"WHAT?" asked Hermione. All her life, Hermione realized, was a lie. But then again, it explained why she as a witch while the rest of her family weren't, why she suddenly changed appearence when she woke up.

"Who were my parents?" she asked.

"We don't know. The lady that night said that you were abandoned, so we adopted you. We gave you your birthday of September 20th, 1990, the day we adopted you. We had no idea who you parents were," said Lisa.

Hermione felt dizzy. Her life was a lie. Hermione still wanted to be Hermione Granger. So, with a spell, she managed to turn herself back into Hermione Granger. She decided that until she found out who her real family was, she was going to keep this spell on and stay as Hermione Granger.

"Mom, Dad, don't tell anyone, not even Harry, Ron, or Ginny," said Hermione. Her adopted parents agreed. Hermione was going to keep this her secret until she finds out. She just needed to know how. Maybe the professors at Hogwarts could brew her a family tree potion...

**Blaise Zabini, Zabini Manor, London, England, 16 years later: (This is important for story to work.)**

Blaise couldn't be any happier. He was in Slytherin, he was prefect. His best friend just happened to be Draco Malfoy, and he came from a pureblood family. Yet, Blaise realized that there was something missing. Like a part of his life has been taken away from him.

That day, during the summer holidays, his mother and father called him down to the study. He was afraid it was about something bad, so he had Draco Malfoy be with him for moral support. After all, they were best friends.

Anastasia Zabini cleared her throat. "Blaise...we have something to tell you...something about your birth..." started Anastasia.

"Wait. I'm not adopted am I? That would be terrible. I am a pureblood. If I were adopted, I would be ashamed to be a pureblood," said Blaise, all panicked, while Draco tried to soothe him. He couldn't imagine himself as anything else.

"No, Blaise, dear, you are our rightful son. I gave birth to you, my son, on August 1st, 1990, which reminds me, happy birthday, dear," said Anastasia.

"Thank you, mom," said Blaise. "If I am your rightful son, then what is the big deal about my birth?"

"Blaise, honey, you should know...on the day of your birth, there was another one," said Anastasia. She was close to tears.

"Another what?" asked Blaise.

"Another child. About 5 minutes after you were born, a girl was born. She was your sister. We named her Rosella Kalana Anastasia Zabini," said Anastasia.

"How come I don't know of a sister?" asked Blaise.

"Son, on September 20th, 1990, your sister got kidnapped. We still don't know where she is. We kept it from you because we didn't want you to have the pain of knowing. Now that your 16, we want your help in searching for Rose. We have reasons to believe that she may be at Hogwarts. Because we couldn't sense her for so long, we believe that she is a posing as a muggleborn. Please don't tell anyone of this; it would be bad if word got out that the Zabini daughter got kidnapped. Draco can help you, son," said Edmund Zabini. "We want our little girl back. We can't bear to think of what happened to her out in the world..."

"Father, how do I know it's true?" asked Blaise.

"Here. We have the Pernament Magical Birth Certificates. Every pureblood has one. This is your sister's," said Anastasia.

After looking at it, Blaise paled. He did indeed have a sister. He couldn't bear the fact that he couldn't protect her. Now, he wanted to find her.

"Father, I will have the task of finding my sister and bringing her back. Draco, will you help me?" asked Blaise.

"Of course, mate. Come on, let's think of where to look. Let's see...she's a Zabini. So...she's in Slytherin," said Draco.

"Draco, think about it. If she is attending Hogwarts as a muggleborn, chances are, she's not going to be in Slytherin. Slytherin is for purebloods," said Blaise.

"Yeah, but the sorting hat is smart to know..." said Draco.

"It must have been a powerful glamour charm, because there are no muggleborns in Slytherin. Let's see...it can't be Hufflepuff, because NO Zabini would be in that place, even if the hat didn't know. Ravenclaw is a possibility. Probably not Gryffindor, because that house is full of blood traitors and stuff. So, let's try Ravenclaw," said Blaise.

"Good idea...let's obtain a list of Ravenclaws and we'll rule out possibilities. But, only 6th year. If your mother said that she's your twin, chances are...she has to be a 6th year. But...we still should try Hufflepuff. A good deal of mudbloods are in Hufflepuff," said Draco.

"Wait...but what if she was living as a half-blood? Then, Slytherin could be a possibility. This will take forever," said Blaise.

"Yeah...but because your parents couldn't sense her for 16 years, she had to have been a mudblood. Plus, if I were a kidnapper, I woul have the sense to give the child to Muggles instead of wizards," said Draco.

"Yeah, fine. So, we'll obtain lists of 6th years from Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and we'll single out the mudbloods. It has to be female, since it's your sister. How are we going to determine if they are the one?" asked Blaise.

"How about...we take the birth certificate and steal their blood and say it is for our project on analyzing blood to determine blood status?" suggested Draco.

"That would creep me out," said Blaise. "How about we ask Professor Snape to make everyone dothe Family Tree Potion. We tell him we wanted to learn it for our NEWTs. He'll be happy to help. We watch the mudbloods' reaction, and the one that looks freaked out is the one."

"Yeah...good, but what if it doesn't work. Not everyone attends Snape's NEWT class," said Draco.

"Oh, yeah...well, how about we ask Professor Flitwick that we want to practice the glamour charms for the NEWTs. We say we want to try to learn how to tell if someone's wearing a glamour charm. That way, the one we detect with the glamour charm is the one," said Blaise.

"But...what if they just wear glamour charms to beautify themselves, not hide their identity, like your sister. How do you know she wears a glamour?" asked Draco.

"She would of have, or else I would've found her years ago," said Blaise.

"How about we take blood from the mudbloods but tell them we are holding a blood drive?" asked Draco.

"As if anyone would believe that we would be kind and considerate enough to hold a blood drive," said Blaise.

"Yeah...well, I'm out of ideas," said Draco.

"We could incorporate all. All right. Plan A would be to go over the lists, and rule out any possibility and watch the possible canditates for suspicious or weird actions. B would be to befriend the mudbloods and ask them about whether they're adopted or not. The one adopted is the one. C would be to tell Prof. Snape to do the Family Tree Potion so that we can "learn" it. D is to ask Flitwick to do the glamour charms so we can detect the glamours. E would be to take the certificates and ask people for their blood and say it is for a blood drive. If that doesn't work, we'll say it's for our project on analyzing blood to determine blood status for um...Blood Status Class," said Blaise.

"Fine, works for me...How are we going to pull of 'Blood Status Class'?" asked Draco.

"We'll say it is secret, for Slytherins only," said Blaise. They had talked all night for ideas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**Done, this was filler.**_

_**Blaise and Malfoy were actually coming up with plans on how to find Blaise's sister, or Hermione.**_

_**They couldn't imagine that a Zabini would be in Gryffindor. Plus, since Slytherin is a house full of purebloods, and that they're are no muggleborns in it, they don't believe that Blaise's sister would be there.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**A.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SCHOOL is OVER! Now that it is summer, I decided to update.**

**Alright, let's get started.**

**Hermione:**

Hermione paced around the room when her parents told her this secret. Lisa and Vincent Granger weren't her parents. Then, who were they?

Since Hermione was magical, she figured that they had to be wizards. Maybe even purebloods. Oh, how she couldn't wait to see Malfoy's face when he hears this. But...she chided herself...she had to keep it a secret.

How was she going to find her real parents? She could do a Family Tree Potion, or a Parental Charm which told her who her parents were. Unfortunately, The Parental Charm was very high leveled...in the level of the NEWTs. The level was so high, many people haven't heard of it. Hermione of course...heard of it. But...she could get a book on pureblooded families.

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her daydream by her parents.

"Hermione," said Edmund Granger. "You could call the adoption agency."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, dad!" said Hermione. Vincent Granger was her dad in more ways than one. She was closer to him than he adoptive parents. Of course, why did they abandon her?

She slowly dialed the number her parents gave her. "Hello?" rang a clear voice.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, and I am adopted. Who are my real parents?" Hermione asked.

"Let's see...Granger...Granger. Ah, yes. You were adopted 16 years ago by a Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Apparently Mrs. Rogers, the woman in charge opened the door and you were handed to her by a man. He told Mrs. Rogers that he didn't know who the baby was, since the baby was abandoned, wanted you to go to the orphanage, and wanted your adoptive parents to name you. Does that help?" the voice asked?

"Yes," said Hermione and she slammed the phone down.

"Dear, what's wrong?" asked Lisa.

"Mom...they don't even know my real name. I don't even know my real name! Hermione is a fake name. If I were abandoned, I bet I did have a real name. What if my birth parents didn't like me, so did that?" asked Hermione.

"That's not true, dear," said Lisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fastfoward...Hogwarts, after Sorting. I don't want to go into detail about Diagon Alley...you know what happens...blah, blah, blah. She gets supplies. Goes on a train ride, sorting. NB: Blaise and Draco are keeping their eyes peeled for anyone that might seem suspicious in order to find his sister.<strong>

**Hermione:**

**"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. First years, no forbbiden forest, as well as other years...dig in!" announced Professor Dumbledore.**

**Plates of food appeared. Hermione didn't have much of an appetite. She was still thinking about getting adopted...and who her parents were. She didn't want anyone to know, but she just might tell Prof. Dumbledore, but doesn't want to.**

**After the dinner, Hermione raced to the library.**

**"What's with her?" murmured Ron.**

**"Ron...Hermione's ALWAYS like that," said Harry back.**

**Hermione went up to Madam Pince and said, "Madam, do you have any books on pureblood families?"**

**"Why ever do you need a book on that, Ms. Granger?" asked Madam Pince.**

**"No reason..." Hermione supplied quickly.**

**"Well...we do have one, it is almost new..." said Madam Pince.**

**"Fine," said Hermione. Madam Pince disappeared into the library bookshelves and came back with a big book entitled _Pureblooded Family: A Comprehensive Guide for the Avid Family Historian _by Bathilda Bagshot.**

**"Thanks, Madam, I am checking it out. Can I have a Potions book that has the Family Tree Potion in it?" asked Madam Pince.**

**"Why ever do you need THAT?" asked Madam Pince.**

**"Well...to study for NEWTs," Hermione lied. Well, technically she wasn't lying; she did need the book for NEWTs. The Family Tree Potion was one of the hardest potions to master before the NEWT.**

**"Alright...but wouldn't it be a course book?" asked Madam Pince.**

**"Yeah...but I want a specific book to help," said Hermione.**

**Madam Pince nodded and disppeared again and returned with a book called _The Most Accurate Guide to Producing the Family Tree Potion Correctly _by Sophia Kande.**

**"Thanks, Madam," said Hermione and she cradled her two books. She stuck around.**

**"What now, Ms. Granger?" asked Madam Pince.**

**"I want a book telling you how to do the Parental Charm," said Hermione.**

**"Ms. Granger, you're outdoing yourself. That is a tricky charm taught in Advanced Charms Placement (a/n: Pretend it exists) during your 7th Year. You will learn it for High NEWTs in 7th year. (a/n: pretend that exists, too). Regular NEWT classes don't learn that. I know you start NEWT prep. in 6th year, but Prof. Flitwick won't teach it until 7th year. I know you're a oustanding student, Ms. Granger, but wait until 7th year," said Madam Pince.**

**"But...Madam, I already memorized all the charms in the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_. They were all easy. Now, I want to start learning the ones in the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 7_," said Hermione.**

**"Ms. Granger, the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 7_ is the standard book. It doesn't have it. The book you want is the _Advanced Book of Spells and Charms for the Advanced Student. _Most people don't qualify for the class," said Madam Pince.**

**"I know...madam, but I still want to learn it," said Hermione.**

**"Very well, Ms. Granger," said Madam Pince and she returned with the _Advanced Book of Spells and Charms for the Advanced Student. _**

**_"_Any other book requests, Ms. Granger?" asked Madam Pince. Hermione was one of the most frequent visitors to the library.**

**"Yes...the book for the Polyjuice Potion. I know that it might be in the Restricted Section in the library, but I really need it to study for NEWTs," said Hermione.**

**"Yes...well, I'll give you one that is not in the restricted section. Here it is. It is called _Potions on the NEWT Exam," _said Madam Pince.**

**"Yes...well, I also need a book on how to find out your family heritage, tree, etc," said Hermione.**

**"Why do you need that, Ms. Granger?" asked Madam Pince.**

**"Because I want to know my Dad's side of the family and who he is descended from," said Hermione.**

**"Fine...here it is," said Madam Pince.**

**It was titled _A Guide to Finding Out Family History _by Bathilda Bagshot. "She wrote _Hogwarts, A History. _She is a good historian, the most accurate," said Madam Pince.**

**"I know," said Hermione. She gently cradled her five books and left the library. She got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

**"Umm..." she hesitated. She didn't know the password.**

**"Don't worry, dear. I'll let it slide this one time. It is "Bravery". Don't forget again," said the Fat Lady.**

**"Bravery," said Hermione and she was let in.**

**Inside, Ron and Harry were waiting for Hermione.**

**"Gosh, Hermione, the first day, and you already have an armful of books from the library. You definately are our bookworm," said Ron.**

**"Yeah, Hermione, what's with all the books?" asked Harry.**

**"None of your business," snapped Hermione and she dropped her load of books on the table and went up to her room to unpack.**

**Harry and Ron (very fast)**

**Harry and Ron were bewildered. Hermione just left after dinner. They suspected the library.**

**After a few hours, she came back carrying books. Typical Hermione. Hermione had dropped her book on the table and left.**

**"Look at these weird titles, Harry," said Ron. He had picked up a book titled __Pureblooded Family: A Comprehensive Guide for the Avid Family Historian _by Bathilda Bagshot. _**

**"Why would Hermione need a book about purebloods?" wondered Ron.**

**"Beats me," said Ron. Then, they read the other titles. They were also very weird. One was about the Family Tree Potion. Hermione had outdone herself. **

**"Look at this book. It is the _Advanced Book of Spells and Charms for the Advanced Student. _She has outdone herself," said Harry.**

**"Yeah...she's studying for NEWTs now? She is learning the Family Tree Potion now? It is the hardest potion and is in the NEWT test. But, we learn it 7th year. And...she has a family tree book?" asked Ron.**

**"Yeah, we don't know what Hermione is doing. Let's ask her," said Harry. They went up to confront Hermione.**

**A/N:**

_**I am done!**_

_**R&R**_

_**A**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I didn't update! I am now. ONWARD to the story. NB: I know I said that glamours lasted for a certain period of time. Let's pretend some do that, but others need to be taken off by a full wizard. So some people might wear glamours. Concealment charms are to conceal someone, and are closely related to glamours. Let's pretend that they are a type of glamour. Let's pretend Hermione had a glamour put on her instead.

**Hermione, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts:**

**Hermione finished unpacking and headed downstairs to our common room. Harry and Ron were there, looking upset.**

**"'Mione, what's with all the books?" asked Ron.**

**"Well, Ronald...I am starting to study for NEWTs. After all, you don't know what is exactly on the test. So, I'm studying. Also, I am doing a project on Family History for my Summer School. It is due next summer, and well...I wanted to get a head start. You know me," Hermione said.**

**"Hmmph. You're always like that, 'Mione. You always study, go to the library...do you do anything else besides that?" asked Ron.**

**"For your information, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I do do other things besides studying," Hermione retorted.**

**"OK, ok, sheesh," said Ron, and he backed up against the wall.**

**"Well...se ya in the morning," Harry suddenly yelled, not wanting to be with Hermione when she was angry. Also, it was late.**

**"Yeah, see you in the morning, 'Mione. I have to hit the hay too," Ron said, and he too ran to the the Boys' domitory.**

**Hermione looked at her schedule. It was very full. How was she going to research and try to find her real family?**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning, Charms Class, Hermione:<strong>

**Prof. Flitwick stood on his desk and announced, "Class, we'll try something hard today. I'm sure all of you can handle it. Obviously you all can, or else you wouldn't be sitting in my NEWT class. It is very challenging."**

**Professor Flitwick's NEWT charms class had only 4 Gryffindors in it. They were Harry Poter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. There were four Slytherins; Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and for some reason, Pansy Parkinson. The rest were all Ravenclaws, and there was only one Hufflepuff. The class was compressed to have all four houses in it because of the lack of numbers.**

**Hermione sat up eagerly. "Class, who knows what glamour charms are?" asked Prof. Flitwick.**

**Hermione's hand shot up. **

**"Yes, Ms. Granger," said Professor Flitwick, and he pointed at Hermione to answer.**

**"A glamour is a charm put on a wizard/witch to conceal their appearence, or just a part of the appearence. It puts on an appearence or part of an appearence, like a leg, to be the desired appearence affect as opposed to their real appearence. A concealment charm is a type of glamour that can conceal the entire appearence. Most people don't use concealment charms at all, but glamours. Glamours also might have a time limit; maybe 17 years, etc., " said Hermione.**

**"Perfect explanation. Kindly take 50 points for Gryffindor," said Prof. Flitwick. "Now, we will learn a spell to detect glamours. It is _glamouria_. Class, repeat after me, _glamouria_." (A/N: I made it up.)**

**"_Glamouria_," the class repeated. **

**"Good, now, we will break up into pairs and practice with each other. Remember, gold on your wand is when there is a powerful glamour charm on the subject. It might be a full glamour charm that completely masks appearences, or a certain area of the body is powerfully concealed. Silver is when there is a medium-mild glamour charm on the subject. It might be simply to mildly hide a feature on the body. Finally, bronze is a weak glamour charm. It might be a glamour charm cast to hide a mole, freckles, changes to the nose, etc. Weak things like that. No color or blue means no glamour on. Also, there might be a mix of colors. That means different things. For example, a goldish-silvery color means a strong-medium glamour," said Prof. Flitwick.**

**Hermione was a bit nervous. She had a full glamour charm on to stay as Hermione Granger, and not some pureblooded girl. She was about to work with someone like Neville Longbottom when she was told to work with Blaise Zabini.**

**Zabini. She didn't like Zabini. Parkinson was told to work with Draco Malfoy.**

**"_Glamouria_," said Hermione. After she said that, it glowed a blue color. **

**"No glamour," Hermione announced to Zabini. **

**Zabini took his wand out and said, "_Glamouria_." The wand glowed a brilliant gold.**

**"Powerful glamour," announced Zabini. Shoot. Now everyone knew she had a glamor on. **

**She looked around. Malfoy's wand glwed a silvery-bronze color. Who knew Pansy Parkinson wore a glamour. Everyone else's wand either glowed blue, or no color.**

**Professor Flitwick called, "Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Granger, will you care to explain why you are wearing glamours?"**

**Now, everyone gasped. "'Mione, I didn't know you wore a glamour," said Ron.**

**"Yeah, 'Mione, since when did you wear a glamour?" asked Harry. **

**"I don't," lied Hermione. "I don't wear a glamour. I am Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born. Why ever would I need a glamour?"**

**"Maybe to hide your enormous teeth?" sneered Parkinson. **

**Tears started rolling out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. She felt embarassed.**

**"Why are you wearing one?" asked Hermione to Parkinson.**

**"Oh...just to be prettier than you, mudblood," sneered Parkinson.**

**"Hey, back off," said Harry. "Watch your mouth."**

**"Yeah," agreed Ron.**

**"Ms. Granger, Ms. Parkinson, I need you to come to the front of the room. Such glamours are not allowed at Hogwarts. We do not let any student wear any form of glamour, as it is considered dangerous. We only study them. Surely you know about glamours being dangerous, Ms. Granger, if you wear them for long," said Professor Flitwick.**

**Hermione could only nod as she and Parkinson went to the front of the room. "Ms. Parkinson, you first," said Prof. Flitwick.**

**"Fine," grumbled Pansy. **

**"Now, class, I want this to be informative. The spell used to take a glamour off is _Finis Glamouris_. Repeat after me, _Finis Glamouris_," said Prof. Flitwick.**

**"_Finis Glamouris_," repeated the class.**

**"Good, before we take it off, we need to determine where it is. The spell is _glamouria constraintia_. This spell takes your wand and you scan the subject like a scanner. The part that starts to glow red is where the glamour is. The more red it glows, the more powerful the glamour. If it isn't as powerful, it'll glow faint pink," said Prof. Flitwick.**

**"_Glamouria constraintia_," said Prof. Flitwick. He started scanning the wand and it started glowing red near the face, and her body in general.**

**"Ah, here it is..._finis glamouris_," said Prof. Flitwick. Suddenly, Pansy shortened 4 inches. Apparently, she went to get her height grown by a glamour. Her nose grew on her nose, turning to be too big for her face, and her tanned skinned grew pale. Her teeth grew into huge buck teeth. Overall, this new Parkinson was ugly than the one before the glamour was removed. **

**"Ugh, I'm ugly. That's why I got a glamour. To mask my ugly look. All purebloods are supposed to be beautiful, not ugly like me!" cried Parkinson.**

**"Ms. Parkinson, 25 points from Slytherin for wearing a glamour when it is strictly prohibited," said Prof. Flitwick. Then, he turned to Hermione. "Now, Ms. Granger."**

**"I don't have a glamour on, sir," said Hermione.**

**"Professor Flitwick, if Hermione say she doesn't have a glamour on, she means it," said Ron.**

**"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, but I believe we shall let the spell decide. Now, Mr. Zabini, did you say that it was a powerful one?" asked Prof. Flitwick.**

**"Yes, sir," said Zabini.**

**"Yes, well just to make sure..._glamouria._" As soon as he said that, the wand started to glow a bright gold.**

**"Yes, it is a powerful one. Now, we need to decide whether it is one that is masking your whole appearence, or just a very powerful one masking one area of your body," said Prof. Flitwick.**

**"I'll bet that Granger is really ugly, and that is why she has a glamour charm on. She's probably hiding her ugly appearence under that glamour. Maybe her buck teeth, or some other aspect that's ugly," remarked Pansy.**

**"Quiet," said Ron. They watched intently at Prof. Flitwick.**

**Professor Flitwick raised his wand and said, "_Glamouria Constraintia_." The wand started to glow a violent shade of red, then purple.**

**"That means, class, that it is a full glamour charm. It is masking Ms. Granger's full appearence," announced Prof. Flitwick. "It seems impossible...so impossible that I failed to mention that red and purple means that. No one has done a full appearence glamour in a long time. It is possible to do, but takes a lot of energy. Because of that, no one bothers to do it, instead covering only an area of the subject. Ms. Granger, I will have to remove it, as it is against Hogwarts regulation. It might not be harmful, since it is a full glamour, but it will wear down your energy, since it is possible. You'll feel more tired. I might not have mentioned it, but only partial glamours are harmful to your health. Full glamours aren't."**

**"I rest my case. Mudblood Granger is probably very ugly, so she used a full glamour to completely hide her ugliness," said Pansy. Only Theodore Nott agreed. Malfoy and Zabini were looking intently at Hermione, as if she had something that they wanted.**

**"Please, don't remove it," pleaded Hermione.**

**"So you admit you are wearing one?" asked Prof. Flitwick. **

**"Fine..." whispered Hermione. "I am wearing one...but not for the reason Pansy thinks. Please..."**

**"I know you are a good student, but even you know the rules about glamours. They are prohibited at Hogwarts. I have no choice but to remove it," said Prof. Flitwick. **

**He raised his wand and murmured _'finis glamouris_.' Everyone looked intently at Hermione to know what she truly looked like. Pansy and her friends were ready to mock her as ugly, because they expected Hermione to turn into an old hag, or maybe an ugly girl. No one was expecting the surprise they got...except perhaps Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.**

**As soon as Prof. Flitwick said the spell, Hermione grew a few inches and a foot taller. Her hair darkened to be as black as a raven, and fell to her shoulders in sleek black curls. It wasn't bushy anymore. Her eyes turned midnight blue. Her skin wasn't as dark as before. Overall, she was beautiful.**

**As soon as the transformation was done, everyone gasped. **

**Zabini quickly turned his head towards Malfoy and said something. Malfoy could only nod, not taking his eyes off of Hermione.**

**Pansy gasped. "No fair! How come Mudblood Granger is so pretty? She's not even a pureblood and she's pretty! I'm a pureblood but I'm ugly!"**

**Harry and Ron had their jaws dropped opened as well as the rest of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws. **

**Prof. Flitwick recovered from his shock and said, "Ms. Granger, w-who are you? You aren't Hermione Granger, are you?"**

**"No, sir, I'm not. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure who my real parents are. That's what I've been keeping a secret. I'm adopted. I was abandoned at a Muggle orphanage until the Grangers adopted me," Hermione admitted.**

**"Rose," whispered Zabini. Now, all eyes were on Blaise.**

**"What did you say, Mr. Zabini?" asked Prof. Flitwick.**

**"Nothing, professor," said Zabini.**

**"I thought so. Anyway, class, dismissed. Zabini, Ms. Granger, stick around. Everyone else, you may go," announced Prof. Flitwick.**

**Blaise secretly murmured _obliviate _at the students piling out of the room to make them forget what had happened in Charms class, except for Draco. Since Draco helped him as much as he could, he figured he should let him know that Blaise's sister had been found.**

**"Now, I heard you, Mr. Zabini, say 'Rose'. I figured it was something private. Care to tell me? I won't tell anyone," said Flitwick.**

**"I am adopted by my parents. My birthday isn't September 20th, I was abandoned, and my birth parents don't want me," said Hermione.**

**"That's not true, Hermione," said Blaise.**

**"How would you know?" asked Hermione.**

**"If you look closely at you and me, and you could see the resemblance. Hermione, I'm your twin brother," said Blaise.**

**"What?" asked Hermione.**

**"Yes. Our parents loved us very much, Hermione. You're a Zabini. Your full name is Rosella Kaleina (A/N: pretend it is that spelling and not Kalana) Anastasia Zabini. You were kidnapped, sister. Your birthday is actually August 1st. If I'm right, that is the first time you saw yourself in the mirror as you?" asked Blaise.**

**"Yes..." whispered Hermione. **

**"But...as much as I want you as my sister, it'll be too dangerous. I have to protect you. I'm older than you by 10 minutes. I want you to remain as Hermione Granger for the school year, and then, when school ends for Christmas, come with us to Zabini Manor," said Blaise.**

**"Yes...Blaise, I will like that," said Hermone. She had already felt close.**

**"Rose, can I call you Rose?" asked Blaise. Hermione nodded. He started again, "Rose...I missed you. I finally found you."**

**"Well, that's a happy reunion, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Zabini, but what about the students. They know," said Prof. Flitwick.**

**"Well, sir, I modified their memories to make them forget about this, except Draco," said Blaise.**

**"Good, good, now go to your next class. Ms. Granger, can you do the glamour?" asked Prof. Flitwick.**

**"Yes," said Hermione, and she said the spell and turned back into Hermione Granger. She and Blaise left the room. She felt very safe and close to her brother, Blaise.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**An extra long chapter for not updating often enough. It's your treat.**

**NB: When Blaise realized that Hermione had a powerful glamour on, he right away suspected her to be his sister. When determined that it was indeed a full glamour, he was even more suspicious that it was his sister. Then, after the transformation, he realized that it was his sister.**

**He was shocked because they had never thought to look in Gryffindor. They had already looked over the lists, but didn't really do anything else...**

**R&R!**

**A.**


End file.
